The present invention relates to basketball equipment, and more particularly to devices for improving basketball skills.
Devices for practicing basketball shooting or rebounding skills have been previously known. Typically, such devices include a rim or hoop mountable to a basketball rim and having a diameter that is lesser than the diameter of a conventional basketball rim. As such, these devices are used to hone either shooting or rebounding skills.